Anarchy
by NyxSchuyler
Summary: Always the well-structured person, Uryuu has stanchly abided by his perfect schedule. Scarcely anything is out of place. Of course... that all changes when he wakes up with quite the quandary. A female body. Quincest. RyuuUryuu. Post Fake Karakura Arc.
1. Chapter 1

Nyx: Okay. I am CRAZY in love with Quincest as of now. Almost rabid. Incest had always been a kink of mine and I was slowly getting back into Bleach after awhile... so I put two and two together and WHAM. RyuuUryuu buttsmex. *cough* But no, this fic isn't PWP (I _was _thinking of making it like that, but my ego decided to make it have a flippin' plot anyway.) It's amazing what can happen when you stare at fem!Uryuu pics for a few hours. :D I'm happy, at least, that I'm one of the first to think of Quincest like this. Read on, my darlings~

Main Pairing: Female Uryuu x Ryuuken

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Everyday was the same agenda for Uryuu Ishida.

From the moment he woke up at exactly 7:00 A.M. When he brushed his teeth, groomed, and changed at 7:15 A.M. When it came time to eat and finish breakfast at precisely 7:30 A.M. When he had to walk his way to school and be in attendance in homeroom at 8:00 A.M. spot on. Even his afterschool activities were planned perfectly ahead of time! (Student council at 4:05 P.M, ending by 4:45 P.M and handicrafts club at 4:50 P.M., ending exactly at 5:20 P.M.) Dinner was at 5:05 P.M. after the half an hour it took returning home. He would finish by 6:00 P.M. and would end his shower and change into nightwear at 6:45 P.M. The rest of his time was spent studying and completing schoolwork until bedtime at 10:30 P.M. It was only those occasions that Hollows appeared did his arrangement shift _ever so slightly.  
_  
His friends never _did_ share the same views of life as Uryuu did.

"_Too much_ organization is bad," Ichigo said pointedly. The three of them- Ichigo, Orihime and Chad- were huddled around Uryuu's desk. Rukia was seated on the adjacent windowsill, swinging her legs without a care in the world.

In response to the carrot-top's comment, Uryuu frowned and prodded his glasses upwards. "Do tell me more, Kurosaki," He said dryly. "How exactly is being methodical so _horrible_?" Apparently the Shinigami Representative missed the sarcasm laced in the Quincy's voice. Thus, he began his rant.

"Everything gets _way_ too boring! Your brain transforms into a clock! You get lazy! You start to lose… _youth_! And don't get me started on-" Ichigo was ticking off the cons with his fingers. Uryuu had no idea it was possible to be _this _irritated. Ichigo was sure proving otherwise.

"Wait a minute, Kurosaki-kun!" _Oh, no. Not Inoue, too!_ "That's the way Ishida-kun works, right? People are all different! I mean… I mean… _I _was _so _organized one day…!" Orihime raised a fist up and shook it for emphasis; a look of determination on her sweet face. Rukia appeared genuinely interested in what her female companion had to say. Chad did, too… or, at least, was trying to be polite.

The Quincy zoned out of their fierce tirades and gazed out the window. _Such a nice day…._ He would have been lying to himself if he said he wasn't enjoying this tiresome school life. _Of course_ he took pleasure in the company of friends- however annoying they could be at times. Yet…

Uryuu's eyebrows knitted together. His frown deepened. He had devoted and kind friends. He had his top grades. He had his apartment. He had that part-time job. He had his Quincy powers. He had his near perfect _life's schedule _to uphold along with his Quincy Honor. But there was a void. What he lacked was…

_Family? _Uryuu's lip curled in dismay. His grandfather, Soken, had been the closest thing he had to that word. Granted, his mother would have been a part of that if she had lived longer. _Ryuuken never told me how she died. The bastard. _Oh, yes… and _him.  
_  
"Ryuuken…" His hissed his father's name under his breath. It left a bad taste in his mouth. Like he could ever call him by _that title. _He had been no paternal parent to him as a child or for any moment in his life for that matter! Uryuu had no regrets leaving that man's house! His heartstrings suddenly tugged a little. He flinched and tore his eyes away from the window.  
The lecture was starting. His companions had long returned to their seats. Break was over. It was time to get on track with the agenda again. Ryuuken's face and his cold voice hung around Uryuu like the plague now.

_Dammit it all. _The young Quincy felt like hitting his head against the wall. _Well, it would help me forget the man, wouldn't it? If only…!_ It always happened when even a sliver of his father managed to seep into his mind. But it was constantly difficult. ("How can one hate another without imagining them?" Uryuu would sigh afterwards. "How can I envision poking his eyes out with my sewing needles?")

It was after school. Uryuu slung his book bag over his shoulder and was heading to the classroom down the hall for Student Council-  
His footsteps suddenly screeched to a stop. He remained rooted at the spot for a good five minutes before it hit him like a ton of bricks.

_He had forgotten to buy allergy medicine._Uryuu pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as an agitated vein throbbed in his temple. _Stupid Ryuuken. _Thinking about that cursed man was screwing up his schedule. _An omen, that's what!_ The young Quincy turned and made his way to the exit instead, mind reeling to reassemble his daily procedure.

He bumped into Orihime on his way out. Her usual shiny and straight hair was in wild tangles. There was dough and a questionable liquid splattered on her face and across the apron she wore over her uniform. The healer was surprised to see him leave. "Huh? Why are you going home, Ishida-kun?" Orihime inquired. An upset pout played at her lips. "Tatsuki-chan and I were in the Home Ec. Room. We were baking treats for the upcoming festival! I was going to ask the rest of Student Council to test them out!"

Uryuu's stomach did a few cartwheels as he envisioned her baked goods- no… _no_! He _couldn't_! Too horrible for the mind to comprehend! He looked at her tarnished, kitchen-ravaged apron and hair again… then her warm, smiling face. He chewed on the inside of his cheek. Quincy Pride was egging him to follow her. _Be polite and courteous to women._Well. He could always _politely _and _courteously _turn her down…

_But that face…! _Her hopeful expression…! She would be crushed!

He nervously prodded his glasses. _This is becoming a bad habit…_"Ishida-kun?"

"Ah… Inoue-san, you see… I… I need to retrieve my… pills… my _allergies_…" Uryuu was stuttering. He was a complete stuttering mess in front of his female companion. Quincy Pride raged on. _Coward! _It shouted. _Take her hell-made cookies like a true Quincy, fool!_"Ishida-kun has allergies?" Orihime gasped, throwing a hand up to cover her mouth, oh so dramatically; almost as though he had said "AIDS" instead. He inwardly sighed. "So… so Ishida-kun has a peanut allergy? Allergic to milk? Allergic to wheat? Allergic to bugs?"

"Ah… no, I-"

"- Allergic to jewelry? Allergic to animals? Allergic to _latex_?" My, oh, my. Orihime was passionate about this.

"No, a _dust _allergy, Inoue-san," Another jab at his glasses. "It _is _Autumn… and you _are _getting ready for the Cultural Festival. An excess of particles and grime is inevitable in this climate."

"Dust allergy…" Orihime blinked and looked down at her feet. "Okay… you need your pills, right?" She flashed a smile at him, but Uryuu heeded the disappointment veiled behind her eyes.

Quincy Pride harrumphed loudly. "I… I promise to eat your treats tomorrow!" He added. _Strange… my Pride is harsh… it must have Ryuuken's face…_Uryuu wearily glanced down at his wristwatch and groaned. Talking with Orihime took fifteen minutes. He lost the time necessary to walk to the nearest pharmacy before returning home! His schedule was thrown into chaos! Of course he _could_ have used _hirenkyaku, _but why waste it on a meager task? That would be an abuse of his powers! Where could he find his medication in less than a ten minute walk?

And then- as though Fate itself decided to intervene, his answer appeared… wearing a bucket hat, wooden clogs and a goofy grin.

"Good day, Ishida-kun!" Urahara chirped. He snapped his fan shut one-handed while he flapped his other hand, holding a grocery bag, as a poor excuse of a wave. "I don't usually see you around this time! Is it that time of the month?" He laughed at his own wit. Uryuu chose not to respond.

"Jest aside, you look troubled, my friend! What's the matter?" Urahara asked.

The young Quincy grimaced. _Oh, yes…! _This overly eccentric, ex-shinigami before him owned a shop that was, _coincidentally, _less than ten minutes away. He was somewhat of a doctor in his own right. (Well he studied more science than the average human…) It couldn't hurt to ask.

"Urahara-san," Glasses prod. _(Dammit. Again?) _"Do you have allergy medication in your-?"

"- How queer!" The ex-shinigami slipped his fan into his inner shirt pocket. He fished around in his grocery bag and lifted out an orange capsule. He shook the canister in the air happily. "I happen to have bought dust allergy pills from the drugstore!"

Uryuu could not find words for this moment. _This degree of happenstance… was it even remotely possible? _"Do… do you often buy dust allergy pills, Urahara-san?"

"Nope! But I saw this little fella on the shelf and I had this strange urge to buy it!"

_An impulsive desire to buy strange things…. _Uryuu was acquainting himself with quite the crowd. "Do you mind if I take it, Urahara-san? It would save me the trip." Quincy Pride suddenly punched his psyche. _Wait… why do I have this eerie feeling?_The former captain of twelfth division nodded and dropped the item into the teen's hand. "I didn't really need it, so why not?" Urahara said cheerfully. "Allergies are bothersome, aren't they?"

"Well, they don't interfere with anything significant," The young Quincy muttered. He bowed his head politely in the shop owner's direction. "Thank you very much. I must be getting home now."

"Yep! It's that late now! I should be heading off, too!" Urahara flashed an enigmatic smile at Uryuu before he began trailing away. "Work hard in school and eat your vegetables, Ishida-kun! Bye!"

The teen bade him a last goodbye and hurried back to his apartment. If he was lucky, he could eat _and _work on homework without making a mess. That ought to squeeze in time. Then he could take the pills before bed. Yes, that'll work out fine.

* * *

"Kisuke."

Urahara was unsurprised to hear disapproval in his guest's voice. He was on the stone step standing right in front of the doorway to his shop. He turned to look at the source in question and smiled pleasantly at them. "Yes, Yoruichi?"

The former captain of second division swept the man a long, hard stare. She was in her cat form, sitting with her back erect and her head risen indignantly. "That allergy medication you gave Ishida…" Her golden eyes narrowed. He did not question how she received the knowledge. He knew her all too well.

"I was being a good Samaritan!" Urahara replied huffily.

"Kisuke, I've known you for more than a hundred years. You don't do 'nice things' without a twisted benefit from it."

The former twelfth division captain appeared visibly hurt. "Oh, my! What a cruel view of me, Yoruichi!"

The cat gave him a meaningful look. He smiled sheepishly and sat on the step beside her. "I guess you're right. It's who I am. I'm childish and want whatever I crave for. Regardless of how I get it."

"You're a total bastard, Kisuke," Yoruichi sighed and curled up into a ball. "But then again, life wouldn't be exciting if you weren't."

Urahara grinned broadly and fanned himself. "Exciting, huh?"

* * *

_A rainy day. It was strange because the weatherman had promised sunshine that afternoon. The heavens must have been crying for her. Why wouldn't they? The humans had lost a woman of true virtue and purity._

_Small and teary eyed, Uryuu clutched his father's hand in a death grip as he watched his mother's casket lower into the open grave. Raindrops cascaded down its mahogany surface, leaving glistening trails in their wake._

_Ryuuken had long opened an umbrella over their heads. He was painfully silent through the whole ordeal. Uryuu couldn't tell if he was shedding an ounce of emotion at all. The glint of his glasses hid his eyes from view. His lips were pursed tight and the hand that held his son's was either taut or loose._

_"Father… what… what will happen now…?" Uryuu's voice was tiny. Ryuuken turned his head the slightest bit in the boy's direction. His son could see now that his father's eyes were a steely grey-blue. He seemed… decades older. The boy finally noticed the silver strands weaving through his father's auburn hair. Ryuuken was staring at his son almost as though for the first time._

_"What will happen now that… that… mother is… mother is…" Uryuu could not bring himself to say it. He needed comfort, but it was only he and Ryuuken at the funeral. They had little to no family now. The boy was gazing longingly at his father. _Help me… hold me, Father… just tell me everything will be alright…

_Ryuuken finally looked away. His tone was soft and void of feeling. "We move on, Uryuu." __Something shattered inside the boy-_

- Beep… beep… beep… beep…! The dream vanished into nothingness. Destroyed by infuriating alarm clock.

_Dammit…! _He hadn't had that dream in long time. Every time he did, his heartstrings were always being yanked. His hatred of Ryuuken would be fueled once more. Why couldn't he have gotten the kind, loving, doting sort of father like most other kids did? Sure… before Uryuu's mother had died, Ryuuken had his bouts of tenderness, but even _those _were infrequent. _God dammit… my head hurts…  
_  
Uryuu cracked open an eyelid. His body felt strange. Sore. Almost as though he had ran a hundred laps nonstop. His night shirt and pants felt far too baggy. _Did I eat anything last night? Oh, right… just noodles. _Maybe he lost some body mass while sleeping. _This much?  
_  
He shook the haze out of his head and reached over his head to his alarm clock. His fingers felt around the object for the snooze button. He hit it almost immediately. _Strange… my fingers feel… longer… thinner…_He groaned and sat up. The young Quincy was way too disoriented to care. He had a massive headache that was threatening to splinter his skull. His blurry vision certainly wasn't helping. _Where the hell are my glasses? Ugh…! _He felt around for those as well.

Uryuu's pinky bumped into the rims. He quickly slid them on, glad to see clearly… but puzzled as to why his glasses _also _seemed looser. They slipped down his nose… which, in addition, felt peculiarly smaller. _What the hell? _He rose from his bed, uncaring that his saggy trousers slithered off.

He tromped to his bathroom. It was small, but it wasn't as if he truly _needed _unnecessary things. All he required was a decent shower, toilet, sink, cabinet and full length mirror, to which he took advantage of the latter.

The moment Uryuu stepped before the spotless glass… he knew he had to either still been _dreaming, hallucinating… _or just plain _drunk… _

… Because there was _no way _that his reflection was that of a _girl..._!

The teen removed his unfit glasses for a minute and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. When he put them back on, he was flabbergasted to see that the girl in the mirror remained. _What… what is this? _He tore open his night shirt, letting the buttons fly. To his morbid horror, there were… there were… _there were…!_Uryuu groped his torso, shock coursing through every vessel in his body. There were, indeed, two fleshy masses stuck in the places where his usual, chiseled _pecs _were. _What… what the hell is this? _They weren't large. On the contrary, they were small, but- if he wore a shirt over them- they would still, undoubtedly, show.

_Are these…? They couldn't possibly be…! _He squeezed and cupped the _growths _a few times in a helpless attempt to see if they were phony. They weren't. _Shit! I have breasts!_ The young Quincy flew into a blind panic. "Did I get drunk and give myself breast implants?" No…! No, he couldn't! That would mean he would have gone to Karakura's hospital! He'd be damned, intoxicated or not, if he went in to ask for a sex change with _Ryuuken _in the vicinity! He couldn't live with the shame and humiliation! He'd long watch his sewing kit burn before that happened!

_Wait! If I have breasts… then…! _The teen dared himself to drop his eyes to his nether regions. A ear-splitting, and astonishingly high-pitched shriek tore out of his throat. _Where was his Quincy Arrow?_ No Arrow, no manly Pride!

Uryuu had no idea how long he screamed out in terror, but it must have been awhile because his landlady was beginning to pound on his front door. She was shouting fearfully, but he was still enduring trauma from this revelation.

He sank down to his knees, legs giving out. He let out a feeble comment of reassurance to his landlady before he continued to scrutinize this new body of his. He was a woman. A _woman. _A male turned _woman! _Now he knew exactly why his clothes and even his _glasses _seemed looser! His body had shrunk. It had molded into a more curvy and lithe frame, more suitable for a _woman.  
_  
His face was smaller, heart shaped. His lips were fuller. His eyes were wider and a brighter. Even his _eyelashes _were longer and thicker. His nose was mouse-like, small and delicate. His cheeks retained their sharpness… and his hair was relatively the same. Uryuu did not have the guts to look down at the rest of his body again.

He covered his- _her _face. _This can't be happening to me. THIS CAN'T BE _HAPPENING _TO ME.  
_  
Her ("Oh my God, I'm already using the feminine pronoun!" Uryuu cried out in despair) mind gradually trickled back to reality. It began to whir, and then something finally clicked. _How. How did he turn into a female? What did he take yesterday that differed from his oh, so perfect schedule?_Urahara's jovial face was conjured in his thoughts… along with a dancing canister of pills.

Rage exploded inside her. _"URAHARA!"_In his shop, Kisuke Urahara sneezed. Ryuuken, who stood idly off to the side lighting a cigarette, glanced up in vague disinterest.

* * *

"Hmm!" The shop fanned himself merrily. "A pretty girl must be thinking of me! Lucky!" The older Quincy shook his head and took a long drag. "You shinigami are really…" He muttered the rest of his sentence inarticulately. He exhaled and cast a distasteful look at the other man. "You know I will yield, Urahara. Why don't you just give up?"

The ex-shinigami hummed pleasantly without another word.

Ryuuken narrowed his eyes. The man had been pestering him the past couple of days. To suddenly not press further-? His spiritual awareness suddenly flared. _This reiatsu… Uryuu? _His son's spiritual pressure was practically racing to the shop. _Something urgent? _"Hmph…" _That foolish son of mine is most likely out to assist another shinigami. Will he ever learn…?_The screen door slammed opened. A lone figure stood, panting raggedly from the long run. They appeared clad only in a white shirt, boxer shorts, and sandals, all of which were too large for their petite stature. The guest was clutching at their attire to keep them from falling while adjusting their crooked glasses.

"Urahara!" Their voice was shrill and had a note of haughtiness laced in it. "Urahara! What did you do to me, you bastard? I demand an explanation and a cure to this… _problem_!"

A Cheshire Cat grin was ripped across the shop keeper's face. Ryuuken's cigarette had long fallen on the floor. His body going ice cold and numb. Little Ururu quietly began sweeping up the ashes and the cigarette off the floor before hurrying back over to Tessai and Jinta in the next room.

Uryuu was in such a frenzy she scarcely realized or sensed that her father was in the shop… until Urahara began nodding his head towards the older Quincy's way. She turned and looked. Her glasses slipped off and landed with a clatter at her feet, the lens cracking a little.

Even though Uryuu wore enough scraps of clothing to cover unholy areas… she felt… so very… _very _naked under her father's stony gaze. "Ryuu… Ryuuken…" She stammered. Her pulse was thudding in her eardrums. She felt her face and ears grow hot with humiliation. "This… this… I am…" _Oh, yes. I am a woman, Father! Your firstborn son has turned into the opposite sex! Are you pleased? Would you like to rub it in some more?_Her stutters were answered with a pregnant silence from the doctor.

"Ishida-kun!" Urahara let out an amused chuckle behind his fan. "Or should I say, Ishida_-chan_?" Uryuu's jaw clenched at hearing that. "You bastard! Change me back to my original gender!" She shouted.

The former captain of twelfth division chuckled mischievously. "But why? You look so cute now! I would _actually_ like to spend time with you!" He teased. "Besides: I can't do that right now!"

"What? Give me three reasons why!"

"Well…!" Urahara's fan snapped shut. "One!" He held up one finger. "I need the right ingredients! Two!" Another finger went up. "It'll take time to create! Three!" He held up the last finger. "You need parental permission to take prescription from me."

A vein throbbed in her temple. "You're joking with me!" She pointed an accusing finger at the shop owner. "You gave me those fake dust allergy pills on the drop of a hat! Why do I need Ryuuken's damn permission _now_?"

"Rude even in a female form," Ryuuken said coolly. "You're more of a disgrace to women if you continue to behave in a boorish manner, Uryuu." The doctor appeared to have regained his old arrogant and distant persona. The young Quincy gritted her teeth and shot a glare in her father's direction. He gazed impassively into her face while he crossed his arms.

"That was before I decided to actually a_ make _the rule!" Urahara said affably.

"And _when_ did you make it?"

"Why, right this minute!"

"You-!" The teen made a move to unleash Quincy Hell upon the ex-shinigami. More specifically: ramming one or _ten_ spiritual arrows up the man's ass.

"- Uryuu."

The young Quincy froze mid-step. Her fuzzy sight allowed her only to see the white splotch that had to be Ryuuken. It was becoming bigger and bigger. She, then, realized her father was moving closer and _closer _to her. His hands rested on her bare shoulders. Uryuu emitted a noise caught between a squeak and a whimper as she shrugged the saggy sleeves upwards. She silently cursed the newfound female hormones.

"Uryuu," Ryuuken repeated. She begrudgingly raised her head and stared back at him. She straightened her posture and caught his eye, struggling to maintain a shred of dignity and honor. What would her father do now? What could he possibly say?

"You took medication from a stranger. Who is the one at fault?"

The young Quincy's cheeks burned a deep crimson, but she bit down her embarrassment and continued to glare at him. Ryuuken gazed down mutely. They had their "staring contest" for the longest time. Uryuu finally blinked and let her head droop. Ryuuken sighed. "And you call yourself the son of a doctor," He said flatly. The older Quincy slid his hands from her.

Goosebumps ran down her flesh at their departure. She shivered and wrapped the shirt around herself tighter.

"This is the consequence of your foolish blunder, Uryuu," The director of town's hospital said. His eyes were clouded with an unknown emotion behind his clear lens. "I hope you are thinking of what you are going to do now that you are in this state." His son did not answer, making him scoff. "Urahara has made it clear that a cure for this… _dilemma _requires time and necessities which, _coincidentally-_" The sarcasm in the word made Uryuu flinch. "- _Also _needs time to locate. You could have this body for weeks or even _months._"

_Months as a female… _God. The horror.

"Yes, yes, I've never had to reverse the effects of this before, so you never know, Ishida-chan!" Urahara was not making it any better by egging the disadvantages on.

"So what am I going to do?" She spat out bitterly. Uryuu was thoroughly frustrated. She couldn't go to school in this state! Hell, she could _never _face any of her companions while stuck in a body like this! And this _body…_! Could she spar and work her Quincy abilities the same way?

Ryuuken's unreadable eyes lingered on the top of her head for a few minutes. When he spoke, his voice was low.

"Uryuu, you will live with me."

* * *

Nyx: CLIFFHANGER. Only because it depends if there are people out there that still want me to continue... ;) Oh, and boob-wise (did I really just say that?) Uryuu-chan would be... Hinamori-sized. (It's such a rarity to have small breasts in this anime! Tobiume, don't be down!) D: I hope I made everyone in-character as possible. Ryuu and Uryuu are major tsunderes. Seriously. Urahara... I think I made a tad too perverted. Eheheh... *sweatdrop* Just drop me a line about this first chapter.

READ AND REVIEW~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nyx:** This chapter has only a _hint _of lime in it. *smiles deviously* Don't worry, this fic will expand on foreplay more and more as the story progresses. ;) This chapter continues straight from the last one. I know the story may seem a tad slow, but it'll be worth it. I promise~

* * *

Blunt and straight to the point. That was Ryuuken.

Her head snapped up. Big, identical grey-blue eyes were filled with appall. "Live… with you…?" The young Quincy's mind was reeling. "You want me to move back to that godforsaken house!" After all the trouble and drama Uryuu went through when she was thirteen, following out her plan to escape that dreaded mansion! The place full of painful memories, loneliness and resentment…!

Ryuuken remained unmoved by his child's burst of vehemence. "You should take advantage of my show of mercy, Uryuu," He said tonelessly. "It is a rarity, after all."

"What kind of show of mercy is that?"

The older Quincy touched the rim of his glasses in a strictly Ishida-esque fashion. "… I will not allow myself to be dishonored if you end up doing something reckless while in this body. You _will _live with me."

"You want to cage me until I return to normal, is that it?" Angry tears were springing from the corner of her eyes. "Do you ever care about how _I _feel? I'm not your damn puppet!"  
_  
_"No, close though," Ryuuken said coldly. "I wonder if you ever thought of that if you were in _my _predicament four years ago, foolish boy."

"Girl!" Urahara corrected, slicing the tension in half.

Both Quincy gave him matching glares. The shop owner shrugged and stood up. "Fine, I'll start the cure! I was only pointing out the facts!" He ambled to another room, leaving both father and child alone.

"Can you handle living like this? Have you any idea of what this body could do to _you_? To your _reputation_?" Ryuuken demanded.

Uryuu stubbornly tore away from her father's close company. She walked outside and sat on the furthest end of the stone step. "It's always _money _or _reputation _for you…" She muttered angrily. Uryuu felt her father's presence behind her. "That's what you want to protect, then?" Uryuu pulled her knees to her chest. _Grandfather… you said that what we want to protect is different… that because of that, our sense of justice is different… that I would find what I _needed _to protect if I understood father's heart. But… _"You _have_ no heart, do you?" She spat. That day seemed far away.

There was no response, but even his silence fueled a rage inside her. She snapped her head around-

- She froze.

Ryuuken was close to her face. It was the closest he had ever been to her before. There was a faint caress dancing on her naked shoulders. His fingers were hovering only inches from her skin; unsure whether to physically touch her, turn her, or throttle sense out of her.

His voice was deathly soft. It was almost inaudible, but his lips were brushing the shell of her ear. She felt a tremor sweep her body at this rare intimacy.

"Uryuu, I am giving you a choice."

_A choice. _He was letting her choose what _she _wanted to do for the first time. Uryuu chewed on her bottom lip. _Is being a female softening him up? _Yes, that had to be the explanation for the doctor's sudden variation. _So it's just… Quincy chivalry… that's all…_Strangely, she was not the slightest comforted by this thought, even _if _he letting her decide…

The young Quincy lifted her head and gazed aimlessly out at the late afternoon sky. _Think of another alternative, Uryuu Ishida! _And she did. She tried so very hard to conjure another way out of the twisted hell hole of a problem.

But she could not.

As much as the teen _hated _to admit it, Ryuuken was right. Seclusion was the best route until everything blew over. Then… "Can't I stay in my apartment?" Uryuu demanded.

Her father withdrew; disapproval evident on his face. "Once again, I ask: _What if it takes months for a cure_? Do you currently have the supplies if that happens? What if your provisions expire? Do you have the _nerve _to walk in public like this? Do you realize the _risk _of exposure?" His voice became shards of ice. "Or do you _want _that shinigami boy to see you right now? You _want _him in my place, don't you?"

_What the hell? _She whirled her body around just in time to see the flicker of anger cross her father's face. "Kurosaki?" Uryuu bit out. Her own fury surged upwards. "Even if he's a pathetic oaf, he would still be better than you!"

Ryuuken was glaring down at her. "I am your father-"

"- A father that constantly neglected me!"

"It was for the sake of your upbringing," The older Quincy said, clipped. "You would not be standing before me with a resolve and ego that _large _without it. You have always so arrogantly proclaimed yourself as a proud and oh, so _formidable-_" More sarcasm. Uryuu flinched. "- Quincy! I've hardened you for your own benefit!" Annoyance swept through him when he noticed that his child had turned away from him.

"Uryuu," He grasped her slim shoulders. "It is incredibly rude not to-" His voice faltered. His female-turned son was crying. Without the mask of her glasses, she could not conceal the frustration, the anger and the sadness that her eyes illustrated so powerfully. Her lip quivered, and a pink flush boiled under her pale cheeks.

It seemed that Uryuu was struggling to regain a control over these unstable emotions. The teen was rubbing furiously at her eyes, wiping away the rapid stream of tears to no avail. "Mother… _mother_…" Her voice was weak and sounded pathetic even to her own ears. "Mother wouldn't have done that! Mother would have been kind and tender… like Grandfather! And yet you… you…! Dammit all!" She thumped a useless fist against the ground, burying her face in the crook of her arm.

"I hate this!" Uryuu croaked out. "I hate _you_! I- _h… hey, put me down!"_

"You are in a worse condition than I believed," Her father sighed as he swept the teary eyed (now _horrified_) girl into his arms. "I did not wish to use force, but you leave me no choice, Uryuu." In response to this action, the young Quincy began thrashing wildly, but Ryuuken's grip was unyielding.

"What about my _choice _in this matter?" She shrieked. Uryuu was half hoping that there would be a curious stranger to save her from this, but there was not even a soul in the vicinity.

Ryuuken glanced down at her jadedly. "Your choice has been nullified when you did not answer immediately. That is what happens when you answer a question with another question, foolish boy."

_Boy? Girl? What does he _think _of me? _It was harder than ever to read the older man. Either way, Uryuu wasn't going into this without a fight. _My Quincy pendant! _She halted any unnecessary movement and started to shake the bracelet from under her sleeve-

"I will ensure that you _permanently_ lose your Quincy powers if you unleash it," Ryuuken warned. His arms were wrapped tightly around her like iron bars, the inside of his elbow squeezing the underside of her thighs. His other was, unashamedly, pushing her torso against his chest. His fingers curled around her delicate wrist like a shackle, cold and unrelenting.

Uryuu's cheeks burned more than ever. _There goes my last attempt. _She finally went limp in his arms, her head slightly tilted away. She refused to look at the man as she spoke. "Are you carrying me the entire way to the mansion?" She asked derisively. "How _romantic_."

The young Quincy could feel his eyes boring into her face. Her blush deepened as did her scowl. "I parked my car down the road," He said curtly, leaving the comment hanging the air. "I did not want my being there- on_ sordid_ shinigami soil- to be exhibited so blatantly to the world. Not that _you_ would mind, Uryuu."

She gritted her teeth and curled up into a ball in his arms to hide her tomato-red face behind her knees. "Shut up," Was her muffled reply.

Ryuuken's steps halted and he shifted the girl in his grasp to open the car door to his Lexus 250. Like his hair and fine suit, it had a white paint job. _Typical… _Uryuu inwardly sighed while her father set her down (_too _gently, she noted with distaste) and made a move to buckle her in.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing something like this," The teen muttered, grabbing and stopping his hands. She froze, realization hitting her smack in the face at what she did. Her father stiffened but did not withdraw. The two of them were silent, both staring at their clasped hands with something akin to wonder.

Ryuuken's skin, Uryuu thought. Was not as cold as his personality. Sure, she had held her father's hand a few times when she was a young _boy _but that had been _ages_ ago. She had forgotten how firm his grip was, how warm it was and how comforting it had been to squeeze when children bullied her in elementary for wearing glasses.

"…" Uryuu was the one to pull away first. Ryuuken lingered a bit longer before he mutely shut the door and went over to the driver's side. It was almost evening by the time the two Quincy were driving to the Ishida household.

The way to the mansion was unbearably silent. The tension was so heavy it was almost suffocating Uryuu… no, wait… that could also be... "Ryuuken," She turned and glared at him. His eyes did not stray from the road, nor did he press her. "Ryuuken!" She repeated. "I thought you said you would quit smoking! You _know _the smoke makes me-!" Was he _intentionally _trying to induce her into a sneezing fit?

An annoyed "hmph" was the only reply from him. One hand was working the steering wheel while the other held a cigarette precariously between his middle and fore finger. Irritated as well, the young Quincy pushed down on a switch to her left. It was supposed to crack open Ryuuken's window further, but nothing happened.

Ryuuken took a long drag, his throat burning as he inhaled bitter nicotine. He savored the lightheadedness for a brief minute before he exhaled. Uryuu sneezed next to him as smoke steadily filled the car. _"Dammit! Open the goddamn window some more!" _She snapped. Her eyes were pink and her nose was already red from rubbing it. An onslaught of sneezes soon followed this.

Her father finally obliged, an unseen, amused smile dancing on his lips for a split second. He took a few more turns and the car arrived at the mansion at last. Uryuu near flung herself out of the vehicle to take in clean oxygen. "Bastard!" She threw over her shoulder.

The older Quincy shook his head. "Honestly, Uryuu… male or female, you are still too much," He said flatly. He prodded his glasses. The action suddenly made the girl remember something.

_"My glasses!" _The shriek was shrill, more than she wanted it to be. _"How do you expect me to live here if I can't see a two feet in front of me?"_Ryuuken stripped out of his ivory blazer with a sigh and went over to drape it on her body. "They were inapt. I will buy you a new pair that fits properly. I don't want to constantly see you at the hospital for falling down the stairs."

Uryuu blinked and clutched the jacket around her small frame. "Ryuuken-?"

Her father began pushing her to the front door, annoyance written on his face. "It is five thirty right now. The maid does not leave until six. What would she think if she saw me ushering an underdressed, unfamiliar woman inside?"

Uryuu smirked. "She would be _surprised_… to know that the master of the house is not a _eunuch_…" This was answered with a pinch of her cheek. _"Ow! _Bastard! You can't take a joke, can you?"

Ryuuken chose to ignore her and work upon opening the door with his key. They were inside in seconds. They scuttled up the stairs. Her father shepherded her to the nearest room, all the while checking for the maid's dull spiritual power to ensure that she was not in the vicinity. God knows _what _the mind of a naïve, thirty year old woman could invoke if she saw the two of them.

"Wait, this is… this is…" Uryuu spluttered. "This is _your _bedroom!"

The director of Karakura hospital fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Obviously, fool. Did you expect me to renovate with the schedule I have? Not to mention…" His eyes drew to an open door in the corner of the master bedroom. "… My room is the only one within the house that has a bathroom inside. It will save you time and the trouble."

His child frowned and shifted the blazer she wore, really noticing how little she wore now. "Clothes…?" She began on a hesitant note. Ryuuken was quiet. Then his voice became that strange, soft quality again. "There is a wardrobe two doors down. You will wear the garments inside for the time being."

The young Quincy raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a habit of collecting female clothing?" Her father did not answer. Melancholy swirled in his grey-blue eyes for a moment, but it vanished in the next. Confusion flitted across Uryuu's lovely face. "Ryuu-?"

"- I expect you asleep once I return," The older Quincy said sharply. He spun on his heel and headed for the door.

"You… you're leaving me?" She asked, stunned. _Wasn't he worried that I might escape? Isn't he afraid that something could happen to me- wait! _She doubled back, shocked at herself. _When has he ever cared? He's just worried about reputation! Impressions! _Even as she told herself this again and again, it didn't feel right.

Ryuuken touched his glasses. "I need a few supplies of my own," He said coolly. "I will be returning late." And with that, he was gone. Uryuu fell back unto the large bed and stared at the ceiling. Her head hurt so much more than it did this morning.

She sighed and curled up. Her eyes softened and her muscles loosened. _This bed…!  
_  
An amused Ryuuken and a smiling, beautiful woman sitting on the same bed flickered through the young Quincy's memories. Oh, yes… she remembered those nights a child. The times she would have nightmares _("Always Hollows,"_ She mumbled) and fled to the comfort of her parents' bed. It felt vacant of any of that past warmth now. _Mother is dead. Ryuuken… _How long had it been since she actually called him "father"?

Uryuu absently began sniffing the inside of her father's white jacket. Cologne. Minty aftershave. She inhaled more deeply, a strange heat pooling in the pit of her stomach. _Eh? It must be a female thing… _A small hand released the hem of his blazer and trailed down to touch her now softened abdomen. Her skin tingled as curious fingers moved lower, past the baggy boxers… brushing against the bare expanse where an organ should have been. _I have no penis, _She thought gloomily. _How do I use the bathroom now…?_

The young Quincy breathed in more of her father's scent, the warmth shooting downwards. She shuddered and dipped her fingers inside, gasping loudly as pleasure enveloped her. _What…? This is… this is… _"A… Aah…" A finger coiled inside and began stroking the newly formed orifice. She bit her lip to stifle a moan. "R… Ryuu-" _What? _What?_ WHAT, WHAT, WHAT, WHAT, _WHAT_? _All gratification was torn away from her the moment she realized what she was saying… and _doing._"

"He's your father, Uryuu…" She hissed, self-disgust swelling up in her. "Your _damn father…_!" Despite this, a lustful haze continued to dangle behind her eyes. _Hormones! Damn you female hormones! _They were obviously changing her train of thoughts, too!

Uryuu swung up into a sitting position and headed for the door. She might as well change into something decent. That ought to shake the _immorality _off, too.

She winced with every step she took; the rough material of the boxers scraping her sensitive clitoris. The young Quincy endured a few more steps with the sensation before she finally reached the right door. _That was… more fatiguing than I thought… oh, yes… no glasses. Vision is now cut down to only two feet. Wonderful.  
_  
Minutes ticked by and she found herself face to face with a pair of large, blue doors. They stood in contrast to the room's blankness, but yet it… felt _right_ for it to be there. It was eerily nostalgic. Uryuu shook her head and pushed them open. On the right of the walk-in closet was male apparel for many occasions. Shoes sat on a top shelf. Other simple accessories were on a table in the far back. Obviously these belonged to Ryuuken, but judging by how they differentiated from his daily attire, it had probably been a _long _time since he wore them.

The left of the wardrobe was covered entirely by a large, white sheet. _This must be it, _Uryuu thought musingly. She vaguely wondered why her father would go all the way to conceal something like female clothing. She chuckled while she took fistfuls of the cloth. _A secret fetish much? _With one great flourish, the teen wrenched the sheet away.

She blinked, her hand reaching out to touch a dress inside. The fabric was a delicate and silken white. It was made just for this season. The sleeves ran down to the elbows. The cut in the front was square, modest to say the least. The silver-tipped ruffles encircling the torso _would _give the illusion of larger breasts… _(Why am I thinking about that…?). _From the ruffles, a burst of smooth silk swayed around the thighs or knees.

As a devout follower of all things relating to needle and thread, Uryuu was impressed with the outfit. Her inner seamstress could not find a flaw to ruin the dress's design. It was _meant_ to be austere and classy. She examined it closely. _There is no way Ryuuken has the taste to buy this perfect dress, let alone make it. _Her eyebrows knitted together in heavy contemplation. _I've seen this somewhere._

_"Uryuu…!"_ A sweet female voice. Mature. Tender. Loving.

"This is…!" The young Quincy hugged it close to her body, cherishing the faint aroma that somehow managed to cling to it. Vanilla with a hint of cherry. _This is mother's dress. _It was the same outfit she wore on special occasions in the fall… or what _she _really thought was a special occasion, which was _any _time Uryuu had accomplished something as a child.  
The teen's eyes were sad as she surveyed the rest of her deceased mother's wardrobe. _So that explained it_. But only one thought really sank deeply.

_Ryuuken never threw away her belongings._Uryuu was absolutely silent as she slipped on the familiar dress, half-blindly walked back to her father's room and plopped herself in the dead center of the bed. The stress of the day was weighing down on her. She wrapped herself in Ryuuken's jacket again. Vanilla, mint, and cherries floated around her nose, enticing her to relax; loosen up. The teen sighed and fell into a reluctant sleep. Hollows, darkness and the screams of her mother plagued her dreams.

She was in a heavy slumber by the time Ryuuken returned. He was almost surprised to still see her there. He half-expected her to leave the moment he was not present. Uryuu being the rebellious little imp she was. Her mind revolved around glory, no matter how reckless the path to it was.

_And that, like everyone else in our hopeless clan, had been their downfall, _Ryuuken thought bitterly. He sat on the edge of the bed. The young Quincy stirred in her sleep as the mattress shifted, but did not wake.

Ryuuken noticed his white blazer tightly enfolded around her small body. His heartstrings tugged, but only slightly. "Really, Uryuu…" He murmured. "Is it too much to ask for you to be at ease?" With some difficulty, the older Quincy pulled his jacket from her taut grip. She emitted a low whimper of distress, hands blindly searching for the comforting fabric.

But her father did not make a move to cover her with the blanket. His eyes were wide. Every fiber of his being went absolutely still. He had noticed the dress. With Uryuu's dark hair askew and nearly masking her face… and the outfit that he had not seen in more than ten years…

"Touya…" He whispered his wife's name painstakingly soft. He reached out to touch the sleeping girl's face. The young Quincy sighed against his caress and moved against it. Strands of ebony hair fell to the side. Ryuuken flinched and withdrew his hand. The detail of his female-turned son's face was so similar to Touya's. The color and length of her hair, the shape of her eyes, the fullness of her lips, the button nose and the rounded chin. _But_… there were those that _weren't_. The sharper cheekbones, the higher forehead, and- if her eyes were opened- the completely different eye color.

There was the fact that it was simply _obvious _that it was his child. There was the fact that his wife had been dead for twelve years… but there was also the fact that he just could not let her go. Pathetic as that was, he still hopelessly clung to her memory. It was as though his life depended on it. He felt weak. He felt deplorable.

Ryuuken shook his head and pulled off his glasses, setting it on the nightstand. After slipping out of his slippers, he fell back on his bed and turned unto his side. He gazed at Uryuu's back for a long time, watching as it rose and fell with every breath. He finally made his mind and pulled her into his arms. _Saves me the trouble. That's all…_Uryuu snuggled against this new warmth, sinking entirely into his embrace_. If she were awake right now_, her father mused. _She would have believed that she went insane. Or…_The older Quincy shifted a bit and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

_… She'd sleep on it. _Like he'd always done.

* * *

The computer monitor flashed wildly. A long stream of beeps and clicks echoed in the poorly lit room. A figure stood hunched over the large desktop, cursing bitterly. "I have never seen this before," The voice, decidedly male, had a creepy undertone to it though anger was dominant. "Damn it all! This must be Urahara's doing. How _dare _he contaminate my subject!" A cruel smile upturned his lips. Spindly, pale fingers typed at a rapid fire pace on the grotesque-shaped keyboard. "I'll show him…! _I'll show him…_!"

* * *

**Nyx:** The creepy fellow at the end? He'll be a GOOD factor to Quincest. You may not think so, but HE WILL. Oh, YES, he _will. _*evil chuckle* Oh, and Ryuu-kun having the Lexus 250... yes. I got that from one of Eneada's pictures. I love her and her work _so much. _  
_"Touya" _means "far-reaching arrow" or "peach tree and arrows" in Japanese. Fitting for a Quincy _and _pretty. As you can see, Ryuu-kun shows his compassionate side when Uryuu is sleeping and/or knocked out. (The "pierce the Quincy arrow 19mm to the heart" scene, for example.) _Total Tsundere. _(And that's why I luvs him and wittle Uryuu-chan.) :3 He misses his wifey. :(  
... And yes. Uryuu DID almost-somewhat-kinda masturbated to Ryuu-kun. (Wouldn't we ALL feel the same with his... _essence... _prancing around us in the form of his jacket?) Next chapter: Father/son (err_... daughter_) morning antics.

REVIEWS GIVE ME LIFE... AND ARE STEPS CLOSER TO RYUU-KUN AND URYUU-CHAN MAKIN' BABIES. (Foreshadowing...? Maybe... maybe not...) ;)


End file.
